villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow of Death - Gathering of Heroes
(the following occurs just after the prologue of "Gathering of Darkness") Prologue The scene begins in a brilliant white temple filled with innumerable seats, some as large as thrones whilst others are barely even suitable for a small child - sitting on each seat are figures ranging from human to animal to downright alien, standing before the entire crowd was a woman with the head of a dog, dressed in the manner of a Greek deity. "Great Council of Godheads, I have returned from a failed attempt to persuade my brother Oblivion to see sense - without the Dark Ones we are left alone to try and strength the Sacred Laws and ensure the Great Destroyer does not awaken.." Creation said, addressing the entire room. "You shall have our full co-operation, for we have as much to lose as any other should The Omega awaken - yet what do you propose we do to strengthen these laws? we can no longer interfere directly in the affairs of mortals and thus we can not end the wars that bring them ever closer to extinction.." one of the Council replied. "We must seek the aid of the Metatron, the upholder of the Sacred Laws - yet to do this we must first call upon the Primordial Ones.. please, join me.." Creation declared, raising her arms and radiating a golden aura. At first the Council seemed unsure yet after a few silent nods amongst themselves they concentrated and soon an array of multicolored auras filled the room - forming a massive light-show not unlike the fabled Northern Lights. Soon the spectacle came to and end and a sound akin to thunder shook the area as a glowing figure came down and landed, so large that its feet rested either side of Creation, the glowing figure soon transforming into a teenage girl dressed in a somewhat gothic fashion, towering over everyone present. "What the-? Oh come on! you got to stop doing this people, I mean one moment I'm getting ready for a shower and the next I'm coming down here.. ugh.. alright, guess I don't have a choice in the matter.. what's up?" the figure said, somewhat irritably. "We need your aid, Great Sister, we require the Metatron - yet only one of your kind may summon him from the High Heavens.." Creation explained. "Oh? that's all?" the figure said, shaking her head "well.. okay.. you owe me though..". Then with frightening ease the figure manifested a large golden egg, which landed on the floor - the egg was almost as large as Creation and had such a brilliant aura it seemed to shine like a small sun. The egg soon shattered to reveal a glowing gold figure within, at first the figure was akin to a golden cocoon which spread to reveal angelic wings and a body that resembled an idealized form of a human male in his prime, the figure looked around with divine authority and spoke in a voice like thunder: "Greetings Luca, why do you summon me?" "Sorry Meta, the Council made a formal request - you know the rules.." the giant figure replied, looking somewhat bored. "Ah yes, then.. what ails you, children of the stars?" Metatron asked, turning to the Council. "We seek a means to strengthen the Sacred Laws before the Great Destroyer awakens, there are so many wars and we are powerless to stop it.. we fear there is a being somewhere seeking to destroy what is left of the Sacred Laws.. yet we can not trace who - or what - could do such a thing.. or why.." Creation answered, causing Metatron to turn once more to face her. "Then you must seek out the Hidden Truths, they can heal this multiverse in the hands of those that still value virtue - though you will have to act quickly.. your suspicions of an active force seeking to end the Sacred Laws are correct, yet it is not a single being.. it is rather an unholy union between two great evils.." Metatron declared. "Who are these great evils? how can we retrieve these Hidden Truths without directly infereing with the cosmic order?" Creation asked. "our greatest enemy is a being known as Seya, consumed by madness - yet there is another being that seeks to use Seya's insanity for its own gain.. a creature we can only describes as Evil embodied.. as for the Hidden Truths.. seek out the champions of Earth, they will aid you.. let them be your weapons, for although peace is perfect we are not.." Metatron replied "We can not simply manifest on Earth and expect the champions to follow us.. we know barely anything about the nature of this Seya creature, let alone Evil itself.." Creation began. "Then leave it to me" Luca said, causing shock even in Metatron. "Luca?" Metatron began. "Hey, I know I'm not meant to do this but right now you guys need to focus on the whole spiritual warfare thing: if you need the champions to listen and understand I can make it happen.." Luca said. After a long moment of silence Metatron nodded, "very well Luca, go to Earth and do what you must.. I shall stay here and speak with the others - we have much work to do..". Luca responded by giving a military salute "I'll do my best, Meta.. I promise..". Arc I - The Unexpected (Note: This scene happens at Castle Mandala, the main setting of Karma's Tale, which will serve as Karma's prologue to The Shadow of Death.) From a high, semi-circle platform sat the Council of Balance staring down at Karma and Aran like imposing gods. In the Council's center and largest chair sat Ixarath, whose gaze, if looks could kill, would have smitten them both and burned them to ashes. "Look, it was an accident," said Karma. "An accident that obliterated the entire east wing," said Ixarath. Though calm, the fury was evident in his tone. "Look, you train hundreds of Balance-Keepers here," said Karma, "perhaps you should get a more... indestructible castle. Don't tell me stuff like this doesn't happen, like, all the time-" "Minor. Accidents." snarled Ixarath. "A room in disarray. A collapsed hallway. But not an entire section of the castle turned to rubble!" "Calm down, Ixarath," said Ithe, who sat at his immediate right. "It should be a simple fix for us." "Never has an accident ''happened like this for centuries," continued Ixarath loudly, as if he did not hear Ithe. "Completely unnacceptible... what this shows is a blatant lack of responsibility and adherence to the rules... much like your accursed father-" "My father," said Karma, beginning to lose her temper, "was ten times'' the Balance-Keeper you ever were," "Your father was a coward and a murderer," responded Ixarath. "By all rights we should have ended his life a thousand years ago when he began his mad killing spree... and kept him from siring any more spawn like himself-" "You-" began Karma furiously. "The only reason I allow your disgraceful presence in these halls is because of the prophecy," said Ixarath. "And we must all adhere to Fortuna's word. Though I fear if she has chosen you, we are already all doomed." "Nice... way to speak to the one that may just save all of your asses, then," said Aran, quietly. "Consider this your final warning. Now get out of my sight," said Ixarath, "before I decide to remove you myself." ---- "So, how did it go?" asked Hecate, who leaned casually against a nearby pillar as Karma and Aran exited a pair of double doors. "I'll rip his fucking head off," said Karma, glowering. Aran sighed. "It went," he said simply. "Oh... look, I know Ixarath is a bit of a jerk-" Karma looked contemptuously at Hecate. "Ok, a total prick... but was it that bad?" "One more second, and I think Karma would have made good on her threat of ripping off his head," said Aran. "Impressive," said Hecate, "so it's Seya-level hate as opposed to Xane-level hate. Good to know." "Shut up, Hecate," said Karma. "Don't mind me asking," continued Hecate, "but just how did you two obliterate the East Wing?" "...sparring match." said Aran. "Whoa... must've been intense," said Hecate. "Wait, Karma!" she shouted, as Karma continued onward. "Leave her be, she just needs a moment to herself," said Aran. ---- Only one bed in the medical ward was occupied on this day, and Karma sat beside it. It's occupant was a tall male, who rested, unmoving and unseeing, in a coma. "Wish you were still here, Ren," said Karma quietly, holding his hand in her own. "You always knew what to do." She sighed quietly, and gripped his hand tighter. "Come back to us soon," she whispered, pleadingly. "We all need you. I need you..." For several minutes, she sat there in silence, before standing slowly to leave. The doors burst open suddenly and Hecate stormed in. "Karma! What's the big idea?!" Aran followed after. "Sorry, Karma. Someone didn't listen to my suggestion of giving you a moment for yourself," he said, throwing Hecate a nasty glance. "No, it's fine," said Karma. "I just needed some time to calm down and think on... things," she said, looking back to Ren's bed. Aran placed a hand on Karma's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Karma. I promise. In no time, he'll be part of the team again." "I hope you're right," said Karma. Suddenly a nearby radio turns on by itself and begins playing the song "Luka" - the song continuing to play as the room becames bathed in a bright light and a glowing figure wanders into view, tall for a woman but no longer gigantic: after a while the radio turns off and the glowing figure reveals itself to be a fairly young woman dressed in the manner of a goth. "Um, not to be rude, or anything," said Hecate, "but who the heck are you?" "I'm Luca and I'm here to speak with a girl called Karma, I'd ask if you guys saw her but - well, omniscient - you see?" the woman responds, tapping the side of her head in an amazingly calm manner. "Omniscient?" asked Hecate, narrowing her eyes with scrutiny. "You're not serious, are you?" Luca responds by clicking her fingers and suddenly Hecate, Aran and Karma are floating space - even Ren (complete with bed) floats nearby: all seem completely unharmed and able to breathe, in defiance of what physics would dictate. Karma and Aran gave a start as their world suddenly changed around them. Hecate panicked. "Shit! Shit! Karma! Help! I can't breathe in... oh, wait... hang on... this is weird..." "Sorry to move you guys like this but I need to be brief - so this will probably seem rushed.. point is: the Multiverse is in serious danger of being destroyed.. hey, Sister Space? you there? I need you to come for a minute and help explain something to these guys.." Luca says, seeming to call out to space itself. "Wait- Sister Space, the Absolute?" asked Karma. Suddenly a gigantic feminine figure manifested out of the darkness of space - glowing eyes staring out as a voice spoke out "..Luca? what brings you to this realm?". "The Omega is in danger of being awoken by one of your rogues - the one known as Evil.. I have been tasked with gathering four groups of champions by which to stop this from occuring: however I need you to help in explaining to these people just what is occuring, I'd do so myself but I think coming from the sentient embodiment of space it may seem to have more meaning.." Luca noted, giving a nod towards Karma and her friends. "The Omega?" asked Hecate incredulously. "You're joking, right?" "They're not kidding," said Aran. "Can't you feel it, Karma? There's a darkness looming across the horizon... the Balance is being pushed near it's breaking point..." "I sense more than just Seya and Evil at work, Luca.. I fear that Earth would be in grave danger if we were to take its champions.. yet we have little choice: The Omega can not be held back for long, the Dark Ones have joined with Seya, Oblivion's stubborness will once again become his undoing.." Sister Space said. "Earth will be fine, we only need the real important champions - Karma here has the influence to not only summon these champions but hold them together, like glue.. yet I really need you to inform her of *what* is happening: she can't very well help us if she's completely blind.." Luca replied. "Seya is gathering forces to destroy the Hidden Truths - four artefacts that embody the Sacred Laws, placed upon this universe by the Alpha to safeguard it.. Evil has aided in the creation of four groups specifically tailored to maximize the chances of their success: furthermore, I sense another threat entering this universe.. an alien power - yet very familar.. one that has no interest in the Omega.." Sister Space warned. "H-hold on," said Karma. "I'm sorry, but this is a lot to take in all at once... Seya is gathering forces? And I'm supposed to summon and lead heroes into battle? I can fight... but I've never lead anything like that before..." "What?" asked Hecate incredulously. "What about that time with Bad Luck?" "I had help from everyone else," snapped Karma. "Chu-ya, Kadan, my father... I never led anyone independently..." "What is there to be afraid of?" asked Aran. "Leading innocent lives to their deaths, for one thing," said Karma. "You may not think yourself important Karma but you are the one most qualified to stop this - you will not lead them alone.. four groups must be made, Seya has made his move.. we must act in turn.." Sister Space replied. "You are the glue, Karma - doesn't mean you're alone.. there's still the Pendragon child.. think of her as the string.. anyway: this isn't going to get us anywhere, we've explained all we can but time isn't on our side : are you with us or not?" Luca finally asks, looking to the group. "I am," said Karma. "I've got a bone to pick with Seya." "Vengeance will do you no good - for now I must go.. the others need me.." Sister Space said, disappearing into the depths of space. Luca watches this for a moment then shakes her head, turning once more to Karma and the others, her eyes glowing brightly as she begins to bestow knowledge to Karma directly: "Alright then, Karma - you need to listen carefully because once I've told you what I need to tell you I have to go - I won't be able to come back.. so, here's what you're going to do: you're going to head to Earth and get in contact with people you can really trust, tell them to go to the following co-ordinates and be prepared for some "divine intervention" - things are changing.. fast.. I can already feel it..". Arc II - Gathering of Heroes Part A - The Gathering of Technology "The first target will be a device that can both unite and separate worlds by manipulating language itself, thus we must gather those who have a talent for using technology to aid others, you know the types - scientists, power-suit holders, even those few A.I. that *don't* wanna see humanity die.. these guys working together may just be smart enough to use this thing properly.." The Gathering of Technology began atop a great skyscraper, the first chosen hero to arrive faced with a truly remarkable sight as the Gentle One known as Caretaker stood patiently, dressed in green and having vines growing from her blue skin. Next to the Caretaker was an unusual sight, a holographic image of a humanoid mouse - clearly female in appearance the mouse sat in what looked like a floating chair with numerous floating screens around her: though she glanced every now and then around the area. A white portal suddenly opens and a man apparently made out of stone emerges, "..hail, champions of technology - I am afraid I haven't much time to explain the exact details of who and what I am.. know only that I am here to aid you in any way I can.. for my universe has as much to lose from this crisis as your own..". The door to the skyscraper's roof opened, and a silver-haired man stepped out. A metal tag hanging from his neck read Subject Thirteen. ''"So this is it, then," he said, observing the others with his golden eyes until he stopped at SIM. "Long time, no see, SIM," he added. A man in a trench-coat entered via the white portal, though he didn't seem connected to the man made of stone - having a mask that hid his facial features and replaced them with a clockface, the hands pointing to twelve o'clock. "Don't mind me Stone Man.. I wasn't about to let our universe be destroyed without a fight - I'm no Victor but since I'm here I suppose we had better work together" the mysterious figure notes, seeming to know the man of stone. Amidst the gathering crowd a small metal orb floats around making beeping sounds - it flies past the silver-haired man and around the holographic mouse, continuing to make beeping sounds as a camera-like eye zooms in and out. SIM smiles a little as she looks over to the others, her ears swivelling to Thirteen's voice "it's nice to see you again Thirteen, a pity we always meet like this.. maybe someday we can just have a chat or something.." she is soon distracted by the others and tries not to ignore them as she looks around. "Then I eagerly await that day," said Thirteen. "Listen, rock man - as long as you can help take down the guys planning on destroying the Multiverse I'm not asking questions.. the Caretaker may however.." SIM motions to the Absolute nearby, also going cross-eyed for a moment as she tries to keep track of the floating beeping orb. Suddenly Caretaker makes her move and speaks out "Champions of Technology - I am the Gentle One known as Caretaker and although we have much to discuss we can not afford to do so now.. once more we ask you to follow us on faith, to protect the very multiverse itself: it falls upon us to retrieve one of the Hidden Truths that have kept this multiverse from falling into an irreversable corruption, are you willing to stand with us to achieve this?". SIM observes this and frowns a little "..care to explain what the Hidden Truth is first? I'd say we're already being more than a tad reckless with this whole "gathering at the whim of a cosmic entity" deal as is.. most of us are machines or tech-users, we don't do "blind faith" very well.. that's more a magic deal..". "We all require faith, sometimes - as heroes we often have to act fast.. perhaps it is reckless but the alternate may be that while we debate innocents suffer.. " Stone Man notes. "Please, we have little time - to explain the Hidden Truths would be impossible right now, the forces of Seya are already on the move and if we don't act now life itself may end.." Caretaker replies, turning and forming a large plant that opens out like a flower, exposing a swirling portal in the centre and a vast expanse of space on the other side. "..within the depths of space there stands a great tower, within it is a device that can both create and destroy language.. I know it is a lot to take in but I beg you, enter the portal and find that tower.. take the device before Seya's thugs have a chance to ruin it.. once you have secured it I can direct you to take it to a safe place where not even Seya could retrieve it..". Stone Man takes a step towards the portal, turning to the other assorted heroes as he adds "..I put my faith in Celestial Girl when she informed me of the disaster befalling your universes, as did my friends.. it wasn't exacly a blind leap, though I dare say it was very close.. I see no reason not to do so again, if it gives us a chance to stop this madness..". '(this section continues in Shadow of Death - Tower of Adam') Part B - The Gathering of Magic ''"the second target is a weapon capable of wiping out all traces of external corruption on a world once triggered - we need to keep that thing active, no doubt Seya and his allies will want it destroyed.. gather those of the magic-variety to deal with this.. they tend to pack a punch.." The Gathering of Magic began in an abandoned play park once frequented by many children but long since forgotten, a victim to the dark legacy of Cyclone attacks - for now the area was calm and the first hero to arrive found themselves approaching the Gentle One known as Love, who stood dressed in a pink dress, her body living diamond and having no visible face. The first to arrive at the park was a wisp of midnight blue color, dressed in the regalia of royalty and combat. Her eyes glowed with power, and she observed the area with a stone-faced frown, before facing Love. "I am Andromeda," she said, "First queen of the Wisp Kingdom. Was it you who has called me here?" "The Metatron has decreed that we must act directly - however the Gentle Ones can not act alone.. we require champions such as you to lead the others in battle: all I can do is provide you with the information you require and if necessary stop the influence of the Dark Ones.." Love replies. A white portal opens and a young woman resembling a humanoid panther emerges, looking somewhat worried as she looks around and rubs a shoulder nervously - "..I'm sorry.. I'm here to help.." she says quietly. "Well, well... I'm here to help." A voice rings out, a portal opens up, revealing two black cloaked people. One had white, slicked hair, the other had a mask on, showing only his eyes which were a menacing purple, the hair covered by a hood to add. The white haired individual appeared rather young, yet the other seemed older. "And I'm going to-" "Shut up, Zaiynde." The elder stated, "You'll make a fool of yourself." "Kadan, you little-" "Pay attention to the Absolute." Kadan muttered, altogether silencing the younger Thyrian. Nearby, the ground cracked and splintered, glowing with blue light. From the fissure rose Hecate, her midnight-blue hair fluttering on an ethereal wind. Her blue eyes scanned the present group. "Am I late?" she asked. Her gaze found Zaiynde. "Holy Azathoth," she groaned, "it's you." Zaiynde turned to Hecate, not even recognizing her a bit, due to some humanic changes to her. "Shit, what did I do now?" Kadan kept silent, as if he knew something Zaiynde definitely did not. "Wait... No..." Zaiynde tapped his head, "I've heard that voice from somewhere... Annoying... Loud... Snobbish... Damn, it's on the tip of my tongue, but the image of it is different from this..." Zaiynde gestured at Hecate in a weird fashion. "I see you haven't changed much, weirdo. I'm your dear old friend Hecate. I'd say it's a pleasure to see your sniveling face again, but then I'd be lying." "H-HECATE?! WHAT THE-" "Shut up, Zaiynde." Kadan ground out. "Now now, no need for such hostile words - surely you can put aside your petty differences for the sake of survival?" a voice states and a floating blue-skinned clown appears cross-legged near the group, floating impossibly in the air. "Mr. Z is right - we have no time for childish name-calling.." an armored figure states, soaring onto the scene with glowing wings. "Thor's right - no more name-calling, you bunch of trogolodytes.." a floating orb of energy snaps, following close to the armored figure. "Troglodyte? Wow, that's a fun word to say!" explained a pink wisp girl, leaping out of the trees and joining the others in the park. "Troglodye, troglodyte, troglodyte...what's a troglodyte?" Andromeda narrowed her eyes at the newcomers; her gaze lingered the longest on the pink wisp. Then she turned to Love. "I am to lead these chosen? I fear some of them are too immature." "Have faith, for those who appear "immature" often have wisdom beyond their years.. wait for them to mature and you may well of lost that knowledge.. as for if you are to lead them, in a sense - yes, though I can assist.. with words and advice.. I can not act directly save against an Absolute" Love replies. Kadan stepped away from Zaiynde, and walked to Andromeda, stopping next to her, "A few of these individuals will be... A hassle. Though they do gather at times to band against an enemy. No doubt they can do that again..." He grumbled, as if he sounded angry. Andromeda turned to Kadan. "This is no single enemy, stranger," she said. "This is an all-out war. It goes without saying that not all of us will come through this alive. I speak against them not out of contempt, but out of concern for their lives. They are the least prepared to face the coming battles." She was silent, for a moment, as if in thought, before turning back to Love. "But if I must, I will. I will prepare these heroes as best I can for what is coming. I will await your counsel when the need comes." Kadan still found to worm his way into Andromeda's speech, "An all-out war with a being as powerful as Seya, the creator of my home planet. Even if it were just him, we'd need all of these people to help. Even then, Zaiynde will be a hassle. He and the girl will definitely be outspoken on anything said." Kadan looked to Love, "As a once-leader of the Nazlar nation, I can definitely say a war will certainly bring a little insight to these... As stated, "immature" brats..." "I never said-" began Andromeda, before she was interrupted: "I'm NOT a brat, you big dumb meanie!" pouted the pink wisp girl, who appeared by Kadan as if out of nowhere. Her arms were folded and a scowl was on her face. Kadan's eyes appeared wild for a moment, as if he'd slaughter Nebula and drink her blood. But his orbs gained an amused look before he grunted, turned away, and walked over to where Zaiynde stood, who was still grumbling to himself. "Enough.." Love states, growing large enough to tower over the group, then speaks out "..we are all different, yet we have a shared desire to stay alive - a desire that is now at risk.. for the Great Destroyer stirs and the forces of Seya and Evil would have your multiverse erased for their own amusement. Thus the Metatron has allowed the Gentle Ones to gather champions, to ensure the survival of the Alpha's will - a will that keeps all things alive..". "The Absolute speaks true - let us put aside childish differences and unite to strike at the vile heart of villainy that would see us undone.." the winged, armored figure declares. "You should write greeting cards, Thor.." Aither comments, hovering around. Panther Girl simply stands to one side and rubs her arms nervously, lacking the confidence to do much else - she began to wonder why Celestial Girl had entrusted her with this task.. cosmic battles were never her strongpoint, in fact, despite being a hero she feared confrontation and right now she felt very overwhelmed. "We don't have much time to spare - Andromeda shall be your leader, she shall aid in a swift victory and I shall be there to do what I can but remember I am bond by Sacred Laws that forbid me from fighting at your side directly: I can help those who ask for my assistance, I can ensure you get the knowledge and means to go where you must go but it falls to you to fight the forces of Sey and Evil.. now, Andromeda.. have you words to share with the rest?" Love explains, still towering over the group. Part C - The Gathering of Mutants "the third target is a device capable of repopulating extinct worlds once activated, seems pretty harmless but you have no idea what damage it could do in the hands of a madman - we need to gather the mutants, the superhumans - those "born" different or made different by science.. don't ask why - just do it.." The Gathering of Mutants began atop a small cliff overlooking a vast ocean, the sea breeze blowing over the area as birds flew overhead - the first hero to arrive gazing upon the image of the Gentle One known as Valor dressed in glowing armor. "So many times I've seen mutants, mutates and "other kind" hunted like animals or confronted with the very real threat of a violent, swift extinction.. yet here they are.. once again ready to help the multiverse that so often seems to be against them. Even for an immortal it is hard not to feel somewhat amazed at it.. no matter how much our powers may seem to change us we still have that spark of humanity in us.." a figure dressed in red thought to himself as he looked around at the assorted heroes. A white portal opens and two figures emerge, the first is a fiery looking woman dressed in a green jump-suit with dark green gloves and boots - following behind her was a dark figure dressed in a black and white jump-suit, a noticable scar running down one of his eyes. "..I still say this is dumb, we should be protecting our own universe - not abandoning it to go on some cosmic quest.." the man mutters. "Celestial Girl is a master of magic, you want to argue with her go right ahead but do it after this is over, besides this Seya thing is from *this* universe.. protecting our own would be like sitting and waiting for them to attack.. besides there are plenty of heroes to keep our universe safe while we deal with this.." the woman replies. "..more like plenty of rookies to mess things up.." the man says bitterly, crossing his arms. Sitting cross-legged away from the others was a short man with long, crimson hair, wearing a blue travelers cloak and holding a scythe in his lap. His green eyes surveyed the others, sizing them up, but he made no effort to communicate. A man in an orange jumpsuit appears on the scene and looks to the other two superheroes - slightly surprised "woah.. here I thought we Rejects were the only real supers around these part.. err.. you guys are supers right? or do you prefer the term "costumed avengers"? my superhero slang is kind of dated..". A blur sped by, disappearing as quickly as it had come. In it's place was a man with dusky red hair, donning a black coat with the silhouette of a white bird emblazoned on his chest. A black mask covered his face. "Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" he asked. "As an officer of the law I'd say you are all dangerously close to violating several laws concerning public gathering of costumed superhumans but something tells me this is a special case.." a dark-skinned woman notes as she walks onto the scene, dressed in an orange coat. Valor steps forth and speaks in a voice that echoes across the area, "each and every one of you have been born with abilities that have been both a great blessing and a great curse upon you.. shunned, oppressed and often hunted by your own kind you nevertheless begin a new path of evolution.. the world is beginning to see the good in the "mutant" and now the multiverse itself seeks your aid: for the ultimate enemy has finally become manifest". The figure in red finally stepped forward and commented, "..mutation is nothing new, neither is ignorance and fear of the unknown.. we are all here to help but we need information on this enemy if you are to expect us to help you.. superhumans have learned that trust is not something we can afford to give easily, so tell us what exactly it is we are facing..". "I don't know what kind of crazy, backwater universe you guys are living in but in my world people don't go around oppressing superhumans - how about we cut the chat and get to the action?" Ultimate Lad frowned. "Ultimate, shut up.." Fire Girl warned, looking to the others "..this "ultimate enemy", has it got a name?". "Our enemy has many names and many forms, as we speak forces are gathering to awaken what they now call The Omega - to end not just this universe but all universes.. your task is to stop these forces from achieving their goal.. one way or another.." Valor notes. Part D - The Gathering of Legends "the last of the Hidden Truths is a device that allows unlimited energy utilizing any resource imaginable, this is not something we can afford to lose - that's why we need the real heavy-hitters, the "Legends" if you will.. what's a "Legend"? ..well, you are one for a start, Karma.. find those you know are strong enough.. your heart will know.." The Gathering of Legends began in an abandoned museum that had fallen victim to decades of war and violence, graffitti and junk littered the exhibits - a sad reminder of how little some cared for their heritage as priceless artefacts lay shattered at the feet of the first hero to enter.. yet amidst the ruins stood the Gentle One known as Vitality, manifesting as a man in a white suit carrying a staff with two golden serpents wrapped around each other. Beside him paced Karma, back and forth. Every few seconds, she glanced toward the door, agitated, awaiting the heroes that would answer the call. It didn't take long for the door to open as a tall humanoid feline entered the area, carrying a wooden staff with him as he looked around, his outfit was quite striking and definitely had more than a touch of the barbarian warrior look to it - yet he clearly had more intelligence than a simple brute, ears alert. Then, another figure entered the room, her eyes orange, and a fire sword clutched in her right hand. She looked to Karma with solemn eyes. Another shilloute came from the door, green eyes looking around the new world he "walked" into. He cracked his knuckle, then emitted magical energy from his hands. As if on command another figure emerges in the room, this time emerging from a white portal and dressed in a striking red jump-suit with purple gloves and boots, a purple lightning bolt acting as a symbol on his chest as he stares out from under red googles: "..forgive the somewhat dramatic entrance but there is no easy way to travel between universes..". "..Growing Lad is right - however this threat is unlike any we've faced before.. we need as many heroes as we can, I have already sent the others to aid where they are most needed.." a woman comments, entering after the man - she is dressed in a blue suit decorated with stars, long blonde hair blowing in an ethereal wind as she closes the portal behind her. "Nothing wrong with a dramatic entrance.. though it does tend to raise a few eyebrows.." a voice notes, a young man suddenly appearing in the corner of the room - reading a strange book as if he'd always been there. "Bah! that's nothing! You guys haven't seen anything yet - show them, Sangria!" a voice declares from above, a young dragon flying down and landing on his feet before pointing to the sky above. Sure enough a winged figure descends from the sky, dressed in an elaborate battle-armor and carrying a large golden blade in one hand and a glowing white blade in the other. "Careful now, hubris is a dangerous opponent - even to dragons" a golden figure notes, manifesting near the dragon as the winged girl lands and looks around. "AAH!" the dragon replies, leaping into the air at the unexpected arrival of the golden figure - their antics largely ignored by the winged girl, who still looks around. "Sangria," greeted Karma, affording her a smile. "It's been a while." "Indeed, it appears we only ever meet when something is about to go horribly wrong - I see you have gathered an army.. we've seen many battles but this time it seems we're facing a war.." Sangria replied, folding her wings over like a cape. "Fear not, my friends - the smell of victory is in the air.." the golden figure states as he looks around. "..smells like old gym socks if you ask me.." the dragon remarks, dusting himself off and frowning at the golden figure. "How do you even know what gym socks smell like? you don't even wear.. ugh.. why am I even asking.." Sangria frowned, giving the dragon a look of despair before she turned back to Karma "..Murk is an idiot but he insisted on coming along, I'll keep an eye on him.. cuz..". "So many heroes.. I haven't seen a gathering like this since the Cape Wars.. I just hope it ends better for them than it did for us.." Growing Lad states quietly to Celestial Girl, turning to one side. "It will, Growing Lad - they are strong.. I can sense it.. perhaps stronger than they even know possible.. if we succeed then I can see a new chapter in both our universes.." ''Celestial Girl replies, quietly. ''"Then we better make sure that we do this right.." Growing Lad replies to Celestial Girl, looking back to the group and observing the assorted figures. Todd breathed deeply, "So, I gather something serious is going down, judging by the fact that there are 1, 2, 3, about 9 to 10 heroes here, including me. I believe I only know one of you, hello Rune!, long time no see!" "Across infinite worlds there is a gathering of heroes and villains.. a war not unlike the fabled Apocalypse - yet this is not a battle between Heaven or Hell we face.. we are facing a threat that has come before and shal come again.. The Omega.. Karma, speak with them, for our time here grows short.." Vitality says, floating in place as he gestured to Karma - his voice able to project to everyone with perfect clarity. "Time is a funny thing, you can live forever and still be so very rushed.. often it feels like we are all actors in some cosmic play, awaiting the inevitable moment the curtain lifts and we see the audience.. I just hope they enjoyed the show.." the man in the corner commented, flicking through his book. Category:Sagas Category:Queen-Misery Category:TheSecret1070 Category:War Category:Supernatural